


Crash Into You

by purple_phys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn and Rose are Central, Peripheral Rey, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_phys/pseuds/purple_phys
Summary: Need a break from Reylo? Neither do I :-) But here's something else to read. Finn and Rose get their chance to be featured as the center of the story.





	Crash Into You

It’s been several nights since they left Crait, and Finn hasn’t strayed far from Rose’s side. Rey and Poe were starting to worry about if he was eating. Sleep happened, yes, but he didn’t find a cot. Furthermore, who was this woman? And when did Finn catch feelings so hard?

  
Rey certainly wasn’t jealous. She thought of Finn as a dear friend, or maybe what she imagined having a brother might feel like. Poe didn’t know what to think, other than concern for Finn’s well-being.

When Rose’s breath eased and her eyes opened, Finn almost knocked her off the cot hugging her.

“You’re awake! How do you feel? Can I get you anything?” Finn rushed in excitement.

A still drowsy Rose answered “Slow down. I feel like I crashed a ship. I’ll be no worse for the wear in a few days.” She groaned and stretched her arms overhead. “How long have I been here? How long have you been here?”

“He’s been here for three days! Barely left your side” Poe shouted from across the room.

“Can we have a minute?” Finn growled. Poe grabbed Rey on his way out.

“I was really starting to worry you weren’t going to wake up” Finn furrowed his brow with concern.

“But I did. I’ll be fine, really!” Rose reassured him. “Will you help me get up?”

“Is that a good idea?” Finn doted on Rose, but she was already sitting up. She attempted to stand for a moment, but then quickly sat back.

“Dizzy, ok, let’s sit here for a while” she panted. “How many ships are there left?”

“Just this one” Finn looked away and his face fell. A pregnant pause was everything needed at this moment.

“We’ll find more ships, and more people. The galaxy is starving for the resistance.” Rose’s ever-present look of determination rose.

“We have to get you better first, before you go stumping for more members. I love that you think of others so quickly before and after you pull such a crazy stunt!” Finn grabbed her hands in his.

“Where are we anyway?” Rose questioned.

“En route to Gatalenta. Leia wanted to report Vice Admiral Holdo’s death to her people personally. Rey wants to go after some Jedi relic she read about. And we could all use a little rest at this point, especially you.” Finn put his arm around Rose’s shoulder and hugged gently.

The scene was stunning as the Millennium Falcon reached the planet surface. Lush forests lay in the valley, while a chain of mountains lined the horizon. Their landing was on the edge of a grouping of large stone buildings. A few figures in bright red cloaks came to greet them upon their arrival. Finn could see Leia going out first to meet them, and she soon followed them back into one of the buildings. At least they appeared to be welcome guests.

Rose was excited to stretch her legs. She’d been in the cot for days and Finn had done his best to not have her lift a finger. She had finally convinced him she was recovered. They picked an easy task for the landing: gather whatever tech and supplies were offered and figure out what was needed the most. Considering how primitive a lot of the Gatalenteans chose to live, Leia had worried it might be a short task.

An older woman named Kerwyn greeted the pair, dressed in gray with the same brilliant red cloak. Their host led them down a dirt footpath through the forest. The noises and the slow breeze all seemed to indicate serenity so different from their lives outside this planet. “I’ve been trading supplies with travelers for years. Please take whatever you find useful. I will have my sons help move anything heavy.”

After a short hike, the forest cleared to reveal a massive three-walled stone building. Kerwyn led them up to the open fourth wall. The sun shone through the humid air and streaks illuminated the stacks inside the warehouse. Rose’s face lit up as she got close. “An old hyperdrive! I can get this working as a backup! And look in the corner, there are a few A-wings!”

“I’ll get some reinforcements to help haul those out of the corner” Kerwyn giggled in delight, and left the two to their hunting.

  
“Should I go back and get a few more hands for all these repairs?” Finn asked.

  
“No, we just need time” Rose said. “I think I have all the help I need here.”


End file.
